Christopher VS Ash (CROSSOVER)
by CHIMCHAR THE HEDGEHOG
Summary: just enjoy friends! this is my first crossover of pokemon and sonic where they are against each other...BATTLE! and sorry. but this is for the people of my age as there are some weird deaths...like... in interior of our body... which may effect on your BRAINS! and this is my first T rated story... well this may be also K well i dont know . so ELDERS or people of my age, PM me
1. the battle starts

**hey guys this is my first crossover and third story! uh... crossover between sonic and pokemon . so... ENJOY!**

once christopher(C) was playing football with sonic team- Sonic, Tails, Knucles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese(HOW? WELL I DONT KNOW!).

score was 2-2 sonic's team( he tails and knucles, c's team( he cream and cheese)

sonic was going to hit the ball c tackled him and he was heading for goal he kicked it

and

and

and

and

and

and

the ball caught fire. the fire had come from sky and then a a strange thing started to come down , it was ... charizard. he fell on ground and the ground was broke with cracks and all...

suddenly someone came running from trees, ARE YOU OK?

ash came with his partner PIKACHU! c was very angry he kicked charizard 4 times... 8 times... 29 times!

ash- why why you did that. he was tired!

c- i dont care. this useless think has ruined our important game!  
ash- oh yeah! i say that my strong pokemon got hurt due to these jerks including you!understood!

c- oh yeah ? lets see then me vs you! sonic team vs your useless pokemon!

ash- done! lets see who wins! if i win give me your that uhh what it is... well those creepy animals

c- and if i win give me your pokemons!

so... the match started

ash- pikachu ! i choose you!

c- yuck ! go amy!

ash pikachu thunder !

pikachu used thunder ! it was straight attack on amy!

c- go kick!

attack missed

ash- use thunder

this thing was continued 6 times finally c got angry and said...

c- hhhhhhh! IDEA! amy fight as you want!

amy shook her head and she came running

ash- oh on pikachu! thunder thunder thunder!

pikachu was preparing thunder when amy came quickly in front of pikachu, she removed her hammer and hit pikachu's head so hard that its head went in his body...

pikachu fainted...

ash- o fine squirtel i choose you!

ash- squirtle go in youe shell rapid spin and water gun.

this move was so strong that when amy went to hit squirtel the pressure of water fell on the hammer and hit amy's head that her eyes came from behind...

amy fainted...

**the match has started and the points are 1-1 what will be the next? who will come from c's team? see in next chapter!**


	2. in the middle of the battle (1)

c- go... Knucles ! fight as you want to!

knucles went fast to hit squirtel. He hit squirtel's shell, but he was inside it. That punch doesnt harmed him at all!

ash- go hydro pump!

the pressure of water irritated Knucles that he put his hands inside the shell and pulled squirtel and his body out of the shell. he punched on squitel's head so hardly that his skeleton broke and he fainted!

ash- hhhh! charizard go!

charizard came out!

ash- fight as you want!  
charizard thought that Knucles was fighting type so he KILLED(?) him using flying type moves.

ash- good! now return!

i choose you snorlax!

c- hm... go cheese

ash- fight like snorlax, SNORLAX!

cheese was floating... so he jumped higher ... higher... and came down with force and fell on cheese ... crushed on ground... when he woke up and moved aside... cheese was fainted . blood was coming from all over her...

c- hhhh! sonic go!

sonic went quickly and kept kicking hardly on snorlax stomach that... all his intestines... heart came out of him!

snorlax fainted!

ash- i choose you bulbasaur!

use vine whip

sonic started to gear his legs to run faster

but when sonic was going to run bulbasaur catched his neck. but the legs went ahead quickly with body. but the jerk broke the back bone. sonic fainted!

**what will come next? See in next chapter!**


	3. in the middle of the battle (2)

Sam- well i think he is your ancestor.. he is FAT ummm WEIRD... CRAZY!

Jack-shut up . he is human ok and im hedgehog.

Sam- maybe he has married to a female hedgehog... OUCH! why you hit me?

Jack- oops sorry friend , there was mosquitoe there.

Suddenly a blue coloured ball came fast but it bounced on Jack's stomach and went backward saying OUOUOUOUOUO...

Sam- lol it is your punishment. now lets go and follow that i feel something is fishy..

Jack- FISHY! im hungry.

Sam- QUITE now ok! common quick! run after it.

Jack - wait man im thirsty!i want to drink something NOT WATER!

Sam- ohhh! ill cut my head and then you drink my blood!

Jack- really? thank you you are the real friend. but how will you cut... hey where are you going?

Sam was running- to cut my head BYE!

Jack followed him and said- wait im coming . im thirsty!

Finally they reach in a jungle. while walking Jack- ohhh! Im sleeping man!

As he slept he got caught in the net which was below him.

Jack - save me save me!

Sam gets confused!He screams loudly.

Suddenly that blue balll comes again and quickly cuts the net and then climbs on a tree.

Sam - good you are safe now!

Jack- mm whi was that ball

Sam- i dont know. must be you soul...

Suddenly a loud voice comes from tree.- ITS me Sonic.

The word echoes in their ears - Sonic Sonic Sonic!

Sam- ohh joe we know you.

THE SOUND- im not that purple rubbish joe im Sonic

And he rushed away.

Sam- how he know that joe is purple?

Jack- and rubbish..

Sam- no... theres fishy. lets follow his footsteps comm on!

**Who was that blue ball?was it Sonic?Or just their dream? What will come next?See in next chapter!**


	4. the battle ends

**Repeat: C- go tails use rollout!**

**Ash- go infernape flame wheel !**

**Both are coming ito tackle each other ….. what will happen?**

Both Tails and infernape are going to hit each other…

Let us see what happens!

Slow motion…

Ash- gooooooooo!

C – cccccooommmmmmmmmooonnn TTTaaaaiiilllsss

Infernape and Tails are just going to hit each other…..

But wait what's this?

Infernape's flame wheel is stopped and Tail's too stopped coming forward but they are rolling… hey! What's this! They are communicating! Let's see what are they talking about!

Infernape- DEAR, Tails. Why we should interrupt in the fight when it is between ash and Christopher!

Tails- you are right ! it will kill us! This has already killed our friends!

Infernape- I think now we should take the revenge! But how can we?

Tails – I have an idea!

He whispers in infernape's ears….

While here…..

Ash- hey! What the hell are you doing there infernape!

C – hey! Kill quick!

They turn and said- all right we will kill now! But what will we use? Huh?

Ash- go hit mach punch on the neck and break it! Plus …. Also flamethrower later!

C - use all your power and strength to whip your tails to kill ! go now!

Both – alright! We will !

( guys I think you already got the story)( well, the once who did not, watch down!)

So….. as they had decided the powers that the kids told them to use they used on them! And killed them! LOL!

At the end of the story!...

**Cheers! Said the fox and monkey! By touching their glass full of the Ash's and C's blood with a straw made up of bones and a bone attached to their heart (looked like chicken!)**

**So… guys! Story has ended up! I hope you have enjoyed this story (or not!) I don't care! So … thank you!**


End file.
